


summer days

by leg_dabs



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Ice Cream, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leg_dabs/pseuds/leg_dabs
Summary: based on this prompt from my tumblr: dan and phil go to the ice cream parlour and dan drops his ice cream and is w h i n y





	summer days

It wasn’t Dan’s fault that his ice cream had slipped out of his hand. He had just been so distracted by his twitter feed that he hadn’t noticed the cream dripping to the ground and the terrifying tilt of the cone. Thankfully, he and Phil were sitting at a table outside the parlor, so he didn’t have to deal with the uncomfortable stares his carelessness would have brought. 

“Hey, Phil?” He brushed his shoe against the preoccupied boy’s ankle. “Get off your phone, this is important!”

“Hmm?” Phil looked up, then saw dan’s messy (yet empty) hand. Dan could see the clearly amused expression on his face, but at least the twat had the decency to suppress his giggles. The younger boy reached out toward Phil’s ice cream with grabby hands, but it was quickly pulled away.

“Phiiiiiiil,” Dan pouted, “that’s not fair.”

“It’s your own fault that you dropped yours! Maybe next time you’ll be more careful.”

“PhiiiIIIiiiiiiiIIIIIiiiiilll! You always eat  _ my _ cereal! Why can’t I have some of your fucking ice cream?” He lunged across the table. To be fair, he probably would’ve gotten it if Phil hadn’t lifted it to his mouth at that exact time. When Dan pulled back, he had successfully smashed the drippy mess into Phil’s face.

It wasn’t Phil’s fault that they had to go home early with creamy residue on his shirt.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic (unless you count the stuff i wrote when i was 11 that i thought was really witty) so it probably sucks but thank you for reading!  
> if you have any constructive criticism please leave a comment  
> (follow me on tumblr ---> https://leg-dabs.tumblr.com/ )


End file.
